bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fullbring Training Duel of the Soul
As Seikatsu sleeps in his home near that of Shizukana Town. He wakes, goes upstairs and checks on Chibusa, and then heads outside. "I have to become strong" Seikatsu says to himself. He then runs past the river, he is then consumed by his own reiastsu as he focuses on the ground similiar to Jinzen. He is then summoned to a lake of blood as a familiar face erects from the lake. A reflection of Seikatus comes from the reflection. "Nice to see ya" the reflection says while laughing. "Im here to become strong, so I gotta kill ya got it." Seikatsu then activates his Fullbring as his chain mellts away and he draws a sword of flames. Seikatsu was locked into battle with himself. He quickly fires a fireball from the sky, to which the reflection quickly dodges. "Come be yourself, your real self" the reflection says come on. The reflection then changes his hand into fire and grabs Seikatsu arm burning his shirt and jacket right off. "Come on" the reflection taunts. "What do you want dammit" Seikatsu says angrily as he jumps and launches another fireball at his opponent. Seikatsu then awoke from his terrible nightmare with a changed face as he came to a quick but so far realization from within his own soul, evolving his Fullbring powers. Chibusa Raita Back in the house Chibusa wakes up. She quickly stands up and goes directly to the shower. Afterwards she looks outside and sees Seikatsu outside deeply focusing unaware of what he was doing. "Man..he wakes up early" Chibusa said. "I should do the same" she said proudly as she ran back to her room and began to focus her reiatsu into her belts. "I won't stay weak forever" she says to herself. Just then a garganta was opened from the sky, tearing a large black whole in the once beautiful clouds that were above. "Dammit." Then emerged a single hollow, but not that of a normal hollow that tormented Shizukana Town but a powerful Vasto Lorde. "Hmmm. A human." The Vasto Lorde said as it shot off a purple cero at Chibusa. She then quickly jumped to her feet dodging the cero and quickly countering by tearing a tree out of the ground. "Oh yea" Chibusa grunted as she swung the tree like a bat hitting the Vasto Lorde. The hollow then hit the ground in anguish. "You little....He was then cut off as Chibusa had slammed the tree down onto the hollow as he lay there on the ground. She continously attacked the hollow with the tree slamming it onto him pushing him further and further into the ground creating a deeper and larger crater. Chibusa then set the tree down. "That should do it." The Vasto Lorde then tore from the ground relentlessly and made his way toward Chibusa. "You shouldn't do that" She warned. Chibusa then jumped into the sky once again trying to pounce on the hollow from above. "Gotcha" the hollow said as he grabbed Chibusa leg and threw her to the ground with force, creating a dust cloud concealing the girl. "You wont get away" The hollow spoke violently and loudly as he shot cero after cero toward the dust cloud. "Who runnin'" Chibusa said as the dust cloud was blown away by the cero. She appeared unhurt by the attack. " Come on. You can't kill lil ol' me" she said taunting the hollow. The hollow then charged toward Chibusa with great rage. "Die" the hollow yelled. "Come on and kill me" Chibusa said once again taunting the hollow. She was then caught off guard as the hollow vanished via sonido. He then appeared behind her and stuck his hand through her stomach. Let Me in?! As Seikatsu waled his way back to his home he stopped. He then looked up at the sky passionatly as if remembering something. "Thank you" Seikatsu said quickly as he imagined his mom. He the quickly returned back to his home to see Chibusa on the floor drenched in blood and a hollow standing above her. Seikatsu then uses his Fullbring, grabs hold of Chibusa and places her on the roof of the house. " Good. She's alive." Seikatsu said calmly. He then flew down. "Let Me In" Seikatsu murmered as his body was cloaked in reiatsu. "I'll kill ya quick" Seikatsu says to the hollow. "You kill me. The hollow then laughed and charged at Seikatsu. "You're a Vasto Lorde, but apparently not bright." Seikatsu then grabs the hollow's thick arm covered in a bony white substance. He then tears off the hollows arm violently. "Dumbass" Seikatsu says aloud as he drops the arm at the exact moment the Vasto Lorde falls to his kness. That Night After Chibusa recover which went rather quickly, she awoke to find Seikatsu drenched in blood and walking through the door. "What happened" she said while grabbing her head and standing up from the couch. "You healed quick good" Seikatsu said. "I just needed a good fight" Seikatsu admits. "I'll tell ya later" As the scene goes out the Full power of Seikatsu Okuri Fullbring is finally awakened. What route will the Fullbring child take next is completely unknown. Yet full of turmoil and strife, will the chilld complete his goal of changing the world for the better or die before the peace he wishes for fades away.